


Once Upon a Time

by longlivefelicitythequeen



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy, Short One Shot, idk what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 05:13:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6106012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longlivefelicitythequeen/pseuds/longlivefelicitythequeen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver and Felicity lived a happily ever after, but not before dealing with a few obstacles first.</p><p>**Brief mention of a panic attack**</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Upon a Time

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Just a quick fic that was a direct result of mine and emmajadex1989's texting spree. I wrote this fairly quickly so all mistakes are mine! It was definitely something I just needed to get out. Hope you all enjoy! :)
> 
> ***Also feel free to check out my Bratva fic if you haven't done so already! http://archiveofourown.org/works/5797147/chapters/13361644***

If you had asked Oliver years ago if he would ever settle down, get married, and have kids, he would laugh in your face. He would say he planned on being a bachelor his whole life, living off his father’s money. It would be the dream. Or at least so he thought.

But then the island happened, and his whole world shifted. He came out of those five years of hell alive, but his mind was broken. Now more than ever he desired someone to comfort him, someone he could trust, someone who could fix him. But his scars, both mental and physical, prevented him from doing so. He became the Arrow and hid behind his mask in more ways than one.

That is until he met Felicity Smoak. Once again his whole world shifted, but he was hesitant to accept it. He worried he would damage her, dim her light. But she wouldn’t give up on him and Oliver was too weak to fight it for long. She was someone he could trust, someone he could find comfort in, someone who could fix him. She brought light and laughter into his life, something he thought would never happen to someone like him.

But it did. And she was his everything. She gave him all the things he never thought he wanted.

Their love story was epic, one with desire and pure, unadulterated love.

But with every happy ending there are obstacles that threaten it along the way. Evil villains. Lives on the line. Unexpected curve balls that would change his life forever.

This is the story of one of those obstacles.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“What the hell happened?” Digg asked, already grabbing the med cart.

Oliver didn’t say a word, he just placed Felicity’s bloody, whimpering body on the cold table. He couldn’t speak. There was ice in his veins, freezing his heart. It felt like his chest was about to burst open and since when was he crying?

“Please, Digg. Please,” Oliver begged, taking in ragged breaths. His friend shook his head in agreement, silently vowing he would do his best.

Felicity groaned as Digg lifted her shirt and began poking around her wound. Seeing its location on her lower abdomen, he looked at her in concern. A silent conversation went on between the two and Digg’s face turned to stone as he started to clean the irritated area.

She heard Oliver’s quick breaths from behind. She was light-headed and the stinging pain at her side made her vision blurry, but Felicity gathered her strength to extend her hand. “Hey, hey. You’re having a panic attack, Oliver. Hold my hand.”

His hand was in hers in an instant. The contact soothed her pain and it gave her comfort to know he was near.

She turned her head and sought out his eyes. Or, at least she hoped it was his eyes. She couldn’t really see anymore. “Oliver, you need to take deep breaths. I’m right here,” She traced her thumb over his hand in soothing circles, “I’m safe. You’re safe.” 

He nodded and breathed deep, in and out, desperately trying to believe her words. He was finally starting to calm down when he felt her hand go limp in his.

“FELICITY!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Felicity woke up a few hours later to find she was in her bed. She tried to sit up but her side protested.

“Woah, lay back down,” Digg softly commanded, walking into the room with a pill bottle in his hand.

She held her hand out and he dropped two pills in her palm. She was about to pop them in her mouth when she realized something.

“Digg?” She asked timidly, hesitation evident in her voice.

He patted her leg. “It’s okay. They’re safe for you to take.”

She sighed in relief. “So I’m still…”

“Pregnant? It would appear so. I had a doctor friend of mine give you an ultrasound while you were unconscious. You’re still very early, so anything can happen, but right now everything is okay.”

She silently thanked whoever would listen. “So Oliver knows?"

He shook his head. “No, I managed to hide the whole thing from him, which was hard to do considering he barely left your side.”

Before she could ask where he was, Oliver walked out of their bathroom in only a towel, his body and hair wet from a shower. He took one look at Felicity, finally awake, and jumped into action.

In two strides he was in her space, his hands gently grabbing either side of her face. He pressed a chaste kiss to her lips. “I thought I was going to lose you. You fell unconscious and I thought- ”

“Oliver, I’m okay. I’m fine.”

Digg shook his head as he watched the exchange. He gave her a pointed look and said, “I’ll leave you two alone to talk.”

Alone, Oliver got up and stripped his towel off before slipping on a pair of boxers. The bed dipped as he got in next to her. He gently pulled her against him, her head resting on his chest.

“Don’t ever do that again, do you hear me?” Oliver said gruffly into her hair, and she winced at the thought of the pain she must have caused him. “I thought you were going to leave me. You can’t ever do that, Felicity.”

She took in a shuddering breath and squeezed her eyes shut. “I’m pregnant.”

Oliver stilled and she felt the muscles of his body tense.

“What?” he asked, his voice low.

She turned her head to look at him. “We’re having a baby. I was going to tell you last week but then Darhk made us super busy and I just didn’t know how to tell you without complicating...everything. And then Darhk’s ghosts shot me and well, this is as good a time as any, right?”

She searched his eyes, looking for any sign that he was happy. She found none. His eyes were dark and angry and Felicity’s stomach sank.

“Oliver? Say something, please.”

Oliver’s jaw ticked. “I’m going to kill him.”

She gasped. He looked like he was about to go off the edge.

“I am going to kill Damien Darhk with my bare hands,” he seethed.

“Oliver-”

“No, Felicity, I‘m going to kill him. You could have died tonight. Our baby,” he choked on the word, unshed tears clogging his throat, “could have died tonight. I will not let that man live in the same world as the love of my life and child. I can’t.”

She nodded in understanding. She knew Oliver wouldn’t kill unless it was absolutely necessary. This was personal to him. He wouldn’t feel safe unless Darhk was dead, and truthfully, neither would Felicity.

Oliver shifted her body off him and slid off the bed. He strode out of the room without looking back.

Felicity knew he would come back because she knew him. He wanted this with her. She could tell by the way he said ‘baby’ and the fierce protectiveness he already showed. He just needed to work things out first.

She jumped as she heard a loud bang followed by a crash. Voices drifted from downstairs and then suddenly Oliver stood in the doorway. His hair was disheveled, his knuckles bloody, and tears were evident in his eyes.

“We’re having a baby,” he whispered in awe.

She smiled timidly at him and nodded.

He took slow steps into the room and knelt beside her. “Can I-” He motioned towards the blanket that covered her lower half.

She gave her permission and he carefully peeled the blanket off her before lifting the sleep shirt she wore. The cold air hit her stomach and she gasped.

Oliver lightly traced the sides of her bandage before splaying a hand across her abdomen. He looked closely and noticed the slight roundness of her stomach that typically wasn’t there.

“We’re having a baby.” He said again, this time smiling. He leaned over and placed gentle kisses over her soft skin. “I love you already. So much. You’re mother is so beautiful and strong. You’ll see her one day soon and she’ll take your breath away, just like she did mine.” He looked up at Felicity, who had tears falling down her cheeks at the display of affection she just witnessed. “I love you, Felicity. I love you more than anything else in this world.

She reached her arms out and pulled him up to her, his lips falling on hers. His warm hand twitched on her stomach as she scraped her nails over his beard. His tongue nudged her lips and she opened willingly. He slipped into her mouth, caressing her tongue. She moaned and leaned into him. A sudden pull from her side made her hiss and pull away.

“We’re finishing that once I heal.” She huffed, clearly annoyed.

He smiled and rubbed his thumb over her stomach. He didn’t think she could add any more light to his life, but she did.

Felicity’s hand landed softly over his where it lay on her stomach. Her engagement ring sparkled under the dim lighting, the cold metal igniting Oliver’s skin. She traced her fingertips over his bloody knuckles, drawing invisible hearts and arrows.

He closed his eyes, reveling in the sensation, and let himself feel her love.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As all stories go, there is an ending. They may be devastating, hopeless, or frustrating. They may end in death and heartbreak.

For Oliver and Felicity, this was not the case.

In the span of a few months Oliver found himself both a husband and a father. Felicity was his world. His everything. It couldn’t get any better.

But then he held his daughters in his arms. Beautiful, twin girls with soft blonde hair and bright blue eyes. He could stare at them for hours, mesmerized by their tiny fingers and perfect button noses.

While his wife lay asleep in the hospital bed, he rocked his daughters in his arms. One of them was sound asleep, making little hiccup noises as she dreamed. The other studied him curiously, and she already reminded him so much of Felicity.

Sitting there, in a room filled with so much love, his world shifted again. But this time, Oliver welcomed it with open arms.

(And yes, they lived happily ever after).

 

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! xx


End file.
